The Picture of Light Yagami
by The Crone's Daughter
Summary: L'Adore is now a co-author! During the Higuchi arc, Light hasn't regained his memory and Beyond is here for the ride! It is a crossover with "The Picture of Dorian Gray." Impied BxL, onesided LxLight, and just a hint of BxLight.Mature for future chaps.
1. Chapter 1

I have always been a fan of the Classics; they paint vivid romantic portraits of death and despair. The stories come from the lone empty farms and dark shadow filled cities, lush gardens of the wealthy holding both roses and desire and secret bloody affairs in the halls of chapel. The writers put their hearts in writing the tales, each kiss and sorrowful loss described in intricate detail. Unlike the flimsy transparent love and dishwater horror stories of today, the authors getting paid thousands of dollars for dribble. The Classics have life, and I hope, will continue to have it until the end of time. I wish to honor one author in particular, Oscar Wilde, for his misunderstood genius by using his only published novel "The Picture of Dorian Gray" in a crossover. I hope you will enjoy this story…and check out the poll on my profile. XD

* * *

The low hum of the computer echoed throughout the cold steel room, the scent of disinfectant strong in the air as the air conditioner rumbled overhead. The deafening noise of Japan could not make it through the eighteen-inch cemented walls of the twenty-story building. In the corner of the room lay a flat metal table, on top of which laid a man dressed in black named Beyond and a glass jar of jam. He was skeletal for a man of twenty with dark rings under his eyes and had a Cheshire smirk on his face that could not illustrate how deep his madness went.

As his thin, slightly pink fingers lazily scooped large amounts of dark raspberry jam to his lips; his wide burgundy eyes shined with a deadly light and peered through a thick mop of ebony hair at the gaunt man that sat crouched across from him. Beyond often did this, staring at the man since he was his greatest enemy and love, though the love was one-sided, it was enough to satisfy Beyond. In front of the other man was a small table with papers scattered along it, all featuring a handsome young man with honey auburn locks.

The other man, a detective named L, seemed to mirror Beyond with obsidian hair that fell haphazardly upon his head and his thin frame and wide eyes, but had blank face void of emotion and murky gray eyes. L holds a picture of the brunette, one L managed to get when the teen was asleep a few weeks ago, close to his eyes between his thumb and forefinger. A shadow of longing came into his eyes as he stared at the man's face but he shook his head violently, as if he were trying to forget a nightmare. "

So L… do you want to take a break and give me the Kira case? We both know you are not getting younger," Beyond lazily drawled as he stretched on the tabletop. "I don't think so Backup," L inwardly smiled as Beyond twitched at the name, "I've put too much time and energy to give it up now. Besides, I have almost all the pieces of the puzzle to solve it."

Beyond chuckles, "Does it include that _handsome _boy that you have been drooling at, L? I always thought that our relationship was _special._" A sharp glare from L only made Beyond's smile even wider, he quickly added as he rose and moved towards L "Didn't those late-night _sessions _mean anything to you…" Beyond steps closer until he was in front of L and crooned in his ear, "You were always so eager to hold me in your arms and your hands were so _soft_ when you touched-"

"Beyond?" L cut him off.

"Hmm? Whatever is the matter _Lawliet?"_ Beyond giggled and pulled L's legs down, making room for himself as he sat in the detective's lap and wrapped his arms around him. Beyond sighed happily as he nuzzled the man, the warmth radiating off L's chest made Beyond's skin tingle. L sighed and said, "The matter is that you still haven't matured enough for a case and we both know the only reason I was in room for that week was to measure your mental stability after D's death." The smile disappears off Beyond's face, leaving bitter grimace and his eyes seemed to shine with anger as he growled, "You damned worm…how dare you-"

"Also make a mental note that you are to address me as Ryuuzaki during the time you are here, now if you are done using my body as a chair I can-" "_How dare you mention her name in front of me!"_ Beyond spat at the man, moving back to his table he said, "Pitiful bag of bones…at least I knew how to love! Probably the only thing close to a romantic relationship is sweets and a bottle of lotion."

The older man watched as Beyond muttered curses to air and aimed poisonous glances at him, L _really _didn't want Beyond here because of his…outbursts, but he was the only one of age to help him. "As I was saying before you cut me off, I would like to show you the evidence we have against the main suspect, Kyosuke Higuchi." L walks to the end of the room up to a wall of screens, the largest in the middle. A few taps on the keyboard and the screens lit up with the picture of a gaunt man in his late twenties, eyes snakelike and greasy spiked hair form Higuchi.

L turns to Beyond behind him and asks in an effort to dismiss the earlier scene, "Don't you want you to come closer?" "I can see _clearly _L, how about you?" was the muttered reply across the room.

L shrugged and started, "Higuchi is a partner, one of seven now, of the Yotsuba Corporation. We have seen that the chairpersons of the company's rivals have been dying unexpectedly, some from minor things such as heart attacks or falling down the stairs to more majors like car crashes and random fires. Do you remember Wedy from the surgeon case a few years ago? She's the one who placed cameras in the Yotsuba meeting room," L pauses when hears shifting papers behind him.

"Beyond," L sighs and turns around, "Have you been listening to me at all?" He saw that Beyond was crouched in front of the coffee table, staring intently at a picture of the young man. After a moment, he responded distractedly, "Yeah, the guy's the killer. You were going to say that you found enough evidence to convict him but his MO is different from the first Kira and you can't find the murder weapon. Am I correct so far?" He was, L thought, and for a moment L was glad he got B to work on the case with him. "Hey L…when can I meet the guy in the picture?", Beyond questioned as he began to trace the jaw of the teenager.

That question shook L out of his thoughts, "Never Beyond, not even if I die on the case." Beyond glanced at him, eyes flashing predatory red in the florescent lights, "Why _not?_" he whispered. "Because unlike the men in the world today who use their money and intelligence to mold the world to their preference, they shall suffer dearly. Even we, my power and your…_skills _will be the downfall of us both."

Beyond rolled his eyes at the older man's speech, L always finds a way to be poetic with his words. "But Light Yagami, coupled with his beauty and intelligence, we will find him in the deepest part of-" "His name is Light?" Beyond cocked his head and studied the picture, "It fits him perfectly." L mentally cursed himself , maybe he_ was _getting old, he never planned to relinquish Light's name to Beyond. The boy had a way of dirtying people with his theories, that was the true reason A killed himself, but that was not a topic he liked to discuss with Beyond alone.

L sighed and decided he needed a change of scenery, being stuck in a room with Beyond had begun to wear on him mentally. L looked at the digital clock in the corner, frowning as he left the room, hoping Beyond wouldn't insist of following him. L was almost to the elevator when he heard footsteps behind him, "You were going to leave me weren't you?" Beyond giggled into his ear as he leaned against the elevator doors. L maneuvered around him to press the down button, why did he have to have _twenty _stories. Beyond's smile had returned as the doors slid open and walked with L into the chamber.

"What is it Beyond?" L muttered darkly, the teen smile had begun anger him. "Oh _nothing…_ just tell me why I can't see your friend L?"

"Because he's special to me…like A was to you. His father is the police chief of Japan, I've worked with him in some minor cases and Light had come over to the station to bring him some lunch. Anyway, his father had told me of his intelligence and how he was the one who helped in prior cases. He was in high school then but we spent lots of time together since he wanted to be the chief of police like his father."

"He sounds like a nice person…so he's working on this case huh?" The elevator chimed as it reached the fifth floor, it was a favorite of L's since he built it with a 360 view of the city that breathed with a life of its own. L strode to a window, the people looked like dancing ants below, colorful swirls that moved in time to an invisible beat. L sometimes wished he was normal, to feel the monotony of life as he woke up, went to work, goes to sleep and repeat with the intervals of finding love and breaking up. That was one of the many daydreams L has when his job is too much, the pressures of humanity weighing down his head, he knows each decision he makes hurts so many and- Beyond's eyes burn into his skull and he knows his what his next question would be.

"Does he like you?" Beyond curls on a couch nearby, crimson eyes reflecting his amusement. "…Yes I suppose he does to a point. I always flatter him with his ease of charming women and he likes to make fun at social awkwardness but it all with amity."

"_Ah_… well I think he'll get bored with you before this winter. A kid like him probably would, to him your just another admirer in the crowd of others." Beyond commented, watching every move the detective made. L shook his head, " No…no. You don't know Light like I do, his soul is as clan as an angel's, he would never forget about a friend."

"Haha! Don't make me laugh, why would you think he considers _you _a friend? He probably thinks of you like a creepy pedophile he can use to rise up in the ranks, because anyone who knows L must be good." L began, " Beyond, don't speak of Light like-" "_Oh_ _dear, _it seems that I've upset my Lawliet. Or maybe, could it be…," Beyond feigns shock as he enjoys the shadow of anger on L's face, "oh my I don't believe it! Maybe its that Lawliet doesn't want to face the truth, that is _friend _only talks to him for people to compare the Adonis to the _freak!"_

Beyond never would have thought a boy would throw L into such a fit and Beyond imprinted this note in the dark cavern of his mind. L looks away as Beyond walks toward him, his voice oddly comforting, "Why don't you forget him L…he's going to forget you anyway when this case is over." Beyond pulls him close and L doesn't fight back, his onyx eyes reflecting the blood red setting sun, "I'll be here for you Lawliet, you don't need anyone else but me."

A hollow sigh comes from L, "Beyond?"

"Yes _Lawli_-_pop?_" Beyond hummed into L's ear.

" I thought I told you to call me Ryuuzaki and don't you remember our conversation about you touching me?" L said as he pushed the youth away.

Beyond stared thoughtfully at him and gasped, "Oh yeah! Only touch you if we're naked and I have lots of Vaseline…right? Just kidding, I remember."

That comment shocked L but he didn't show it, "Beyond, I hope you never meet Light." Beyond's Cheshire smile appeared once again as he said, " Now why so serious? You don't want me to meet him?" "No" was the sharp reply from the detective. "Okay, Law- Ryuuzaki. But you know I always find a way." That was a fact L knew best about the boy, he never gave up without a fight and a bloody good one too.

L was about to respond when Watari entered the room from a side door. "I hope I'm not interrupting but Light Yagami is here L," Watari announced to the pair and just as he appeared he was gone. L's heart dropped as Beyond's smile reached his eyes, " Well now! I guess this is my lucky day after all!"

Beyond skipped to the open elevator and called out, "Come on L! It's not nice to keep people waiting! Haha!" L moved sluggishly into the elevator as Beyond began to dance, this had been a horrible day already and now this. As the metal doors closed, L hoped Kira would hurry up and kill him too.

* * *

I hoped you liked it! This is only chapter one but it will get better soon! Oh yeah...I don't write smut but any comments will help! Review please!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 is here! For the character roles, the sweet L is Basil H; Light Yagami is Dorian Gray, and very twisted Beyond is Lord Henry…my favorite character of the book. XD Enjoy.

* * *

Beyond giggled insanely as the elevator began its decent to the bottom floor, He enjoyed it when his L looked so stressed out. "What's wrong Ryuuzaki," Beyond managed say between his laughter, "I'm sure Light and I will be the _best _of friends, haha!" L had been silent for the last minute, eyes glassy as he thought of a plan to keep Beyond away from Light.

He knew he was being childish, thinking that Light belonged to him but Beyond had a history of _corrupting _people. The thought of Light being touched by the teen made L shudder, Light was a pure and honest person who would never anyone. Beyond would only leech on to him and steal that lovely light from his eyes; L couldn't imagine the brunette like that.

"Beyond," L spoke after a while, "I want you to promise me something."

The young man smiled, his burgundy eyes twinkling under the florescent light, "Anything for you, Ryuu-kun!" L sighed, "Promise me that you will not hurt Light. Don't smother him with your empty-headed theories; don't try to seduce him with your little games and candy laced words. Just stay away from him." The detective spoke slowly, hoping the teen would remember something of the conversation.

"He is a young and clean man, _don't do anything you would regret,_" L concluded, waiting for a response from the man.

The elevator dinged as it reached its destination, Beyond chuckled as the doors opened to the large room. "I have no idea what you're talking about Ryuu-kun, let's meet your little _friend,_" Beyond crooned into L's ear as he left the elevator. L muttered a curse as he followed the young man, mood suddenly lifting as he saw his friend.

Light Yagami stood in front of a monitor, the screen giving off an eerie glow on his face. "Hey Ryuuzaki, what took you so long?" the young man said, his back to the pair. Beyond smiled and winked at L, he liked the way the teen spoke, full of arrogance and innocence. L glared venomously at him, Beyond absolutely _loved_ ruffling the detective's feathers.

"Have you looked at this file, we could put Higuchi in Death Row with this," the boy turned, auburn eyes widening as he saw the crimson-eyed man. "I'm sorry Ryuuzaki, I didn't know your brother was here," the teen apologized. Light immediately saw that they were at similar height and had the same blank look on their faces.

The only differences were that the other one wore a black shirt and his eyes were an odd shade of purple. No, not purple, they were as red as blood. L gave him a faint smile, "Ah, no Light. We're not related at all, he's my-"

"We're lovers!" Beyond blurted out, he inwardly cackled as he watched the detective pale and Light's face drop.

"But Ryuuzaki…you two look like twins…why would you be in a relationship if-" This was going too far, L thought, "Light, I am _not _in a relationship with _him._ He's my apprentice and even if I were in a relationship, it would not be with him. He's too immature and unstable for me."

Beyond sent a razor-edged glare at the man, softening it when he turns to Light, "Hello my name is-"

"_Backup._ That's what his name Light. Either that or BB would suffice."

Beyond's laugh was strained as it passed his lips, "It's _Beyond. Just Beyond._ Can I call you Light-brite?" Light chuckled at the name, he never thought someone working under L would have a personality. Beyond leaned forward to Light, taking in his smooth and sculpted face, "So Light-brite…how do you like working with Ryuuzaki?"

Light smiled with perfect white teeth, "Well he can be a handful at times but he's a nice guy." Beyond only nodded, he looked better in real life, he decided.

Beyond wondered how soft his lips would feel if he kissed him, if Light's honey eyes would close in passion and moan with that deep voice of his. Light certainly seemed to be a person Beyond could toy with, an experiment to see how far he could destroy the little angel. In addition, to see how good in bed he was. That was high on Beyond's list of mischief, no wonder L wanted Light for himself.

L walked to his computer as Beyond uttered, "If I were you I wouldn't take a job on the police force. Someone may ruin your pretty face," Light blushed with the compliment. L froze when he heard Beyond's comment, glancing at the man, "Beyond, Light and I have a lot of work to do. Why don't you take a break and go out to the city?"

And hopefully give you disgusting words to someone who cared, L thought to himself. Beyond smirked, feigning hurt as he turned to Light, "Do _you_ want me to leave, Light-brite?" he whispered to the brunette. "L, if Beyond goes then I would be bored out of my mind," Light said to the detective. "You never talk about anything except the case and only then, it's just a few words. I actually wanted to talk to Beyond for a little bit."

L could hear the triumph in Beyond's voice, " We can talk about _anything _you want Light. I hope you don't mind L, you always told me that it was better to some _stimulation_ when working on a case." L bit his thumb in frustration, "Fine. If Light wants to stay Beyond…then you can. Just remember what I told you in the elevator."

Beyond nearly giggled in delight, "Huh, really? I wish I could but…I have a meeting with a friend, Light. Have Ryuuzaki to give you my address, I'm always home by five. But call me first, it would be horrible if I missed you." Beyond began to walk toward the elevator but Light grabbed his arm, "Ryuuzaki, if Beyond goes then I will too. You're so boring when you work, ask him to stay!"

L closed his eyes in irritation, he should have just kept Beyond locked up in his room…but he would probably break out of it anyway. L enjoyed the thought of Beyond gone while Light and him worked. But the detective couldn't say no to that perfect voice. "Stay Beyond, for Light and myself," L sighed, ignoring the sense of dread that clawed at his chest.

L pointed to a small chair _far _across the room, "Sit there and don't bother us." Beyond gave him a questioning look, he wouldn't have thought Light would have such a powerful hold on the detective, "But what about my best friend Ryuk?"

Light's face brightened, "You know Ryuk? He's my sister's boyfriend even though he's five years older than she is." "Huh, small world isn't it Light?" Beyond said. "Beyond , we both know that you don't really care about your friends. Sit down and keep Light company, I'm sure he'll enjoy it for a while," L said, half-hidden jealousy in his eyes. He didn't want to share Light and was disturbed by their connection, Beyond could probably see Light more because of this Ryuk person. L addressed Light, " You said something about file? I'll give it to you in addition to some e-mails we have from Aiber.

Also Light, please don't listen to anything Beyond says, he likes to ramble and has a very bad influence on people." The red-eyed man walked over to his seat, surprising Light when he mimicked the older detective's stance. "Wow, it's like you're an exact copy of Ryuuzaki," Light observed as he sat in a chair next to Ryuuzaki, the detective's wide obsidian eyes glued to the computer screen. Beyond chuckled, "You'll soon find out that we share _everything, _Light. I mean-"

"_Beyond. _What did I tell you," L spoke, his eyes still on the computer. Beyond winked at Light, his eyes glittered like rubies as he gave the teen a smirk. "Why did Ryuuzaki say you're bad influence?" Light questioned, eager to learn more about the man. "Hmm… I think he meant that people act differently when I'm around.

"I would never influence another person that would just make them a shoddy copy of myself, and I know no one would want to be me, ha. Maybe it's the make I act, I have no self-control when it comes to possessions, and I just lash out and take what is rightfully mine." Beyond cocked his head as he gazed at the teen, the audience in his head madly giggling as they saw the young man pale.

"I just act like myself and people freak out, it's clear as day in society. Take the honest man with a caring wife and great job, he has everything he ever wanted…but he's as dull as a rock and empty inside. He probably never cheated on a girlfriend while his friends told tales of ménage de trios in the dirtiest of places, never lied to anyone but couldn't tell his mother's lie that his parents weren't going to get divorced. Now look at the drunkard who lives off his parents' charity. He has no friends except the sun and the moon to keep him company, he probably has had as many lovers as Casanova and could make you sell your soul to him.

"The difference between the two is that even though the drunk is lonely and wishes to be a better man, his life is the best in the world." Beyond's voice was oddly hypnotic, Light couldn't resist the man's words, the velvet words pulling Light in like a spider drags its trapped prey to it's poisonous fangs.

Beyond continues, "The honest guy looks at him and just longs to walk one mile in his shoes, to shed all of his responsibilities and lift up a defiant middle finger to the world. You've felt it too, haven't you? When all your lowly, sinful and dirty admirers come to gaze at you, the all-powerful deity. You just want to tear off that beautiful face, huh? You want to open your chest and claw out your still beating heart to show you're human, that you want to be the same as them. But…they won't let you.

"Because of genetics and luck, you have the body of a Greek god and the mind of a computer, haha! It's with that mind where you imagine a world, one where no filthy people have ever roamed the earth. A world where only people of good stature and sound mind live, and you would control it as a _god _, wouldn't you? You have dreams that batter your conscious, ideas that would shock your mother's hair white as snow, thoughts that make you flush crimson with the mere fragment of memory and-"

"Stop! Please Beyond!" Light uttered, noting the manic gleam in Beyond's eyes, "your words make my head spin. Give me a minute to sort through them." Light stared off into the distance, he felt…the same but he knew that something had changed. It was as if Beyond's words had unlocked a deep part of Light's mind, once a part in darkness that now surged through Light's veins. It was the feeling Light got from drawing, a tightening in his chest as his pencil glides on the ivory paper, the feeling of relaxation in his limbs as the last shadow is filled in.

Light would lock himself in the room for days at a time, drawing whatever came to mind. But drawing never affected him this much. Those words…they made Light feel odd. They were clear and true but _ohso_ dreadful! Either wrapped with compassion or laced with malice, they are ultimate weapons the human mind. Yes, of course Light had thought of a world were only honest people lived, but he only buried it with his childish longings. But now it had sprouted into a full-bodied organism, just waiting for Light to put it to use.

Beyond smirked, he knew he had Light under his spell and how he _loved_ the look on the boy's face. He was actually shocked that the psychological switch happened so soon, it took years for it to work on A…Beyond hoped that Light wouldn't have the same outcome though. Beyond wanted to mess with him more. L was still focused on his documents, unaware of the silence in the room.

"Ryuuzaki! I need a break, can I go to the fifth floor?" Light turned to the detective, his body for some reason was tense. L blinked, eyes focused on the young man, "Hmm? Of course Light, you look tired already. I hope Beyond hasn't said anything to bother you." Light laughed, "He didn't say anything like that but I ignored his ramblings and-

"I know you hung onto every word I said, Light-brite," Beyond called from his seat, eyes full of laughter and a hint of despair locked onto Light. "I'll go with you, Light. Hey L!" Beyond addressed the detective, "Can you ask Watari to make us tea…something with raspberries?" L waved him off, already contacting the old butler as Light left the room.

Beyond quickly took the stairs, finding Light leaning against a wide window, eyes glassy in thought. "A penny for your thoughts, Light?" Beyond whispered behind the teen. Light jumped forward, shock clearly on his face, his hair looked ruffled and his eyes were wide with a look that made Beyond's heart skip. "You don't realize how special you are Light," Beyond crooned, chuckling as Light turned away from him and his words, choosing a seat far from the man. For some reason, Light enjoyed the pale man's presence, there was just something in those bored burgundy eyes that drew Light to him.

His low and charming voice made Light's head feel fuzzy, even his spider-like hands had some power over him. They moved with a hidden grace, as if tracing invisible pictures in the air as Beyond spoke. Light felt himself blush, why was he thinking of this man? He wasn't five years old or a shy schoolgirl but he felt himself fret in his presence. He looked _just_ like Ryuuzaki…but he was so much more.

Watari's entrance broke the teen's trance, Light's blush increasing when he realized Beyond had been staring at him for sometime. "Come on Light, you need a drink, it looks like you've seen a ghost," Beyond called from the end the room holding the tray of drinks. "Why?" Light asked, walking over for a drink. Beyond's smile seemed to twitch as he said, "Because you're young and handsome, the only things with having in life." Light frowned, "But I don't feel that way Beyond," he said as the man curled on a couch.

Beyond stared at him, empty eyes pulling Light down an endless abyss , the darkness in them seemed alive. Light felt a stirring his chest as if something was trying to get out. It became more painful as the seconds wore on.

Beyond blinked.

Light sighed, the darkness was still there in the man's eyes but somehow Beyond had under control. "I'm sorry, I guess I spaced out for second," Beyond smiled at the teen, unaware of what happened.

"But as I was saying, Light, you should hold on to youth as long as you can. Before long, that auburn hair will turn grey and that face of yours would be like a road map in twenty years or so. And your mind, the same one people prided you for will become old and forgetful. Your friends will desert you the second you make a mistake, the first grey hair will send your beautiful wife into the arms of a younger if not more handsome man.

"Then you'll be alone. I mean, if you're children have a shred of respect for you at that time, you might live with them. But who wants to take care of _drooling_ grandpa, my best bet is that you'll be sent to a nursing home, Death playing checkers as she waits for you to croak. Ha! So that's why I'm telling you this, Light-brite, so you can live your life before Death comes for you. The flowers will bloom next year, each petal as vivid as they were last time and year after year, the trees will cradle fragrant cherry blossoms. But we will _never _get our youth back, each year stealing a fragment of our souls until there's nothing left."

Beyond let that sink in, Light's face blank as he thought, Beyond's words stirred that hidden part of him again, a strong tapping on Light's skull. Light was about to speak when L's voice echoed from the overhead speakers, "Light, I think I found something would interest you, come up now please," the detective's voice sounded hollow as he spoke. Light sighed and turned to beyond, "Aren't you coming?" he asked the man.

Beyond shook his head, midnight locks falling in front of his face, "I can't. I have something do, but I'll see you later Light with a present." Light shrugged and went into the elevator, a little twinge of hurt as the doors closed on the man. Light hoped he would get to see more of him soon.

Beyond chuckled as the teen left, he was going to be a _fun _experiment. Beyond called up the elevator and walked in, going to the floor where L kept his creepy photos of Light. He wondered if he should them to Light, he cackled as he imagined L committing suicide the moment he learned what happened. But, that would take away from his fun.

Beyond walked into the computer room, picking up a picture of the boy. Light looked happy in the image, Beyond wondered if it was a real smile or something well hidden grimace of pain. That could wait for later, Beyond thought to himself as he walked out of the room. He had a meeting with a painter named Ryuk.

* * *

"Oh, Lawlipop, lawlipop. Oh, lawli, lawli, lawli, lawlipop!"...I LOVE that commercail! Anyways, chapters will be updated monthly because of school, twice a month if I can fit it in. Review!!!


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Ryuk is about 19 or 20 years old here and he's going out with Sayu(15)…coughpedophilecough. Thank you for all the reviews! Enjoy!

* * *

Beyond enjoyed Tokyo, it bright lights and people always gave him a distraction when he got bored of that twenty story _prison. _It was the people he enjoyed the most, the way they marched past him on the sidewalks, never glancing away from their destination.

Beyond likes to watch them.

Watch as they feel a person's eyes centered on them, as they shudder and walk a bit faster down the street. Those didn't like to be looked at, to be undressed to their soul by a person hidden in the crowd.

To be different in some way.

On the other hand, some of them relax, their smiles a bit brighter and eyes glow wolf-like with a hint of satisfaction.

They were being watched and they liked it.

Beyond hated those people, made his hands twitch in anger. They think just because they have caught someone's attention that they're better, that from all the people in the world, they're the best. It was that kind of people that Beyond brought to Ryuk.

Ryuk knew colors and forms of any sort; he could easily turn a wilting daisy into an ever-blooming rose, its petals bright drops of blood against the boring backdrop of the gray world.

However, Beyond didn't have time tonight for that. He stalked down empty streets, passing an _interesting _person or two, getting the payment he needed for his gift. The teen's picture was burning a hole in his pocket, urging him forward and quickening his steps to the empty building.

Beyond wanted to give Light something special (also to push L's buttons), something to strengthen their friendship. And other things too, Beyond thought to himself, but he quickly pushed that thought out of his mind. It would only ruin the moment when he had Light in bed. The black sky shrouded a white moon, purple clouds gliding like lace across the ivory planet, the pure pallid light caressed Beyond's face and shone like a beacon on the rusted building abandoned years ago.

Beyond's light knocks sounded like thunder against the brittle steel door, a clatter of glass bottles being thrown could be heard as footsteps came closer. With a muttered curse, the door opened to a tall tattooed man, pin-inked black staples and skulls circled his neck and abdomen. Eyes that seemed to be glued open in amusement and a silver heart keychain pierced into one ear. The man had feathery onyx hair that could rival L's and his thin yellowed razor sharp teeth looked like they could tear through skin and bone.

The man smiled, red thin lips twisted into a horrible grin, "Well well, what do we have here," the man spoke, voice destroyed after years of smoking.

Beyond smiled, "Hello Ryuk, how are you today?" The man shrugged, muscles rippling like water under a tight black shirt, "Feeling like I always do, so you got another _project_ for me BB?"

"Let's talk inside, it's something private," Beyond said and walked through the doorway, expertly dodging paint cans and razor sharp knifes covered in something Beyond knows too much about. Ryuk shut the door and complete darkness settled, only to be erased by a flickering candle in the corner, the silver lighter clicked shut and disappeared into Ryuk's pants pocket.

The room was quite messy, paint covered towels and brushes littered the floor, canvases holding much more than a painting. From a darkened door Beyond heard a groan, "Ryuuuk? W-where are youuu?"

The voice was female and sounded as if she were in pain or pleasure.

Or both.

Ryuk's eyes shone like blood diamonds in the candlelight, "Hyuk hyuk, that's one you brought on Tuesday. Whatsherface…oh yeah, Rem. I'm almost done with her, just give a few more hours with a scalpel and she'll be perfect. Now," Ryuk crouched on his legs, head rested on a fist, "what do want me to do?"

Beyond blinked, "Now, Ryuk," he purred, "we've been friends for so long, don't you think we should catch up?" Ryuk let out a dirty laugh, a slim cigarette held tight between his lips, "We both know that you have no time for that B. Just give me my payment and I'll do anything you want, not sex though. I tried that once and it wasn't pretty, hyuk."

Beyond smirked, "Well then," he reached into his pocket and pulled out the photograph, tossing over to the man. With a black painted toe, Ryuk pulled the photo close, chuckling as he saw the teen. "You know Light? That little tight ass, always around when Sayu and I try to…anyway, is he the project?"

Beyond crimson eyes darkened, his voice as sharp as an enemy's dagger, "_No_. You will not touch him. He's mine. I want you to paint a portrait for me, using that photo as a guide." Ryuk glared at Beyond, "What do you think I am! I'm not your dog and I'm not going to paint a picture of that little fairy! You know damn well I-"

"Ryuuuk! Please come baaack!"

Ryuk growled, "Shut up!" he called out the girl. He scratched his head and turned his attention to Beyond, eyes aflame with anger, "Damn it! Do you know how much she talks? Sometimes I think you just pick random people of the streets."

Beyond nearly laughed, but he knew an outburst like that would leave him half dead and out of options. "I'll go as soon as you agree to do the painting," the teen hummed, he added on, "I'll even throw in some _Apples_." Ryuk's smile returned, "You have Apples? That's all you had to say my friend," eyes two hard pins surrounded by golden rings.

Beyond pulled out a small round plastic bag, the bright red powder nestled inside. Beyond smirked as Ryuk stared at the bag, Apples was the name of the drug. One that brought you to the edge of delirium and left you there to die, a drug so powerful that you could create anything with the right tools. Beyond tilted his head and threw the bag in the air, watching Ryuk start with shock as it landing in the teen's hand.

"So," Beyond whispered, voice as soft as velvet, "will you do it?" Ryuk nodded his head, eyes locked on the drug. "Good boy," Beyond said and tossed the bag to Ryuk, walking out the door he called behind him. "Oh yeah Ryuk? Please treat Sayu right…or there will be trouble. I'll pick the portrait up in two days. Bye".

Beyond stepped out into the night, a warm wind tickled his cheek and the moon's cold tendrils made his head feel light. For a minute Beyond thought that he felt her next to him, a frail hand on his shoulder but the moment passed and he was swallowed up into darkness.

X

Light was in all definitions of the word, bored. He stared blankly at his screen, he hadn't seen Beyond for days and L was as fun as a rock. Light shot a glance at the detective who was busily shoveling vanilla pudding into his mouth. Light had already gone through all of the information, sorted it, and made notes.

Twice.

Light was actually believing suicide could be committed by boredom when Beyond walked into the room, a large package in his hand. "Hey there, Light-brite!" Beyond called out to the teen. L muttered a curse under his breath, these last few days with Beyond gone had been the best in his life. There had been no one to interrupt his time with Light, so precious to the detective now since the case was ending soon.

L glared at Beyond, the small seed of jealously sprouting into a looming and overgrowing plant. How dare he talk to Light! Every word that came from the man's mouth soiled Light bit by bit. But…Light looked so _happy _when Beyond was around, it was something that confused L everyday.

Was this what Beyond meant when he said the detective was going to be replaced?

L buried that thought under tons of useless information, it wasn't something he wanted to ponder for long. L eyed the package closely, "Beyond, what's that in your hand?" Beyond gave L a big smile, a smile that L knew marked trouble.

"Oh this…well it's a present," Beyond began, "for a very _close _friend, I hope."

Light laughed, "I never knew you had a girlfriend Beyond, that means there's hope for Ryuuzaki doesn't it?"

The look hurt in L's eyes made Beyond's scarred and dark heart swell in happiness. Beyond's fondness for the teen grew even more, Light held all the strings in this game and he played it well.

"No Light, the present is for you, L and I put the money together and got for you" Beyond lied and handed him the parcel, noting how the detective's eyes widened with shock and…was that envy Beyond saw swirling in those dark orbs? That damn bastard. _That damn bastard! _L hoped that phrase somehow reached Beyond and that the gift spontaneously combusted in Beyond's face. A man can wish, can't he?

Light took the present from Beyond, carefully opening the wrapping paper. "Ah! Beyond it's…" Light falters as he stares at the portrait of himself. It was a painted by hand, but Light's eyes the deepest shade of chestnut and his hair seemed to be molded from molten gold and brass. The black background seemed to have the dull shine of velvet as the low lights of the room stroked the canvas, only a skilled person could create such a thing.

"T-thank you so much L! W-who did this Beyond, it's amazing," Light asked, his smile seemed to be bursting at the seams. L wondered that too, as he looked the teen's shoulder and how Beyond was able to pay for the artwork. Beyond shrugged, "Oh it was your sister's friend, Ryuk. He's amazing with a paintbrush isn't he?"

Light nodded, "I never knew he was an artist, all Sayu goes on about is where they going on dates and stuff." L sent out a withering glare at Beyond, his burgundy eyes smoldering in pride and lust, L wished he had never taken in Beyond. But the homeless boy reminded him so much of himself when he roamed around the cold city streets and no child should ever go through that. The detective never knew the consequences until it was too late, by then Beyond was so far gone that he would be an extreme danger to the world.

Beyond chuckled as Light gazed at himself, "Too bad, Light," he muttered under his breath. Light looked up questionably at Beyond, "What do you mean 'too bad'? It's a perfect painting, there's nothing wrong with it."

Beyond almost smirked, it was time for step two of his experiment, "Oh Light, I don't mean the picture…I mean you. Just wait, in a few years your IQ will drop from 225 to 120 and your face will become a road map of wrinkles too. But," Beyond pointed to the picture, "that will stay perfect, untouched by time and decay. The little reminder of what you were when you turn 80."

Light gasped, the thought had never crossed his mind, and he took a good look at the portrait again. His beautiful face seemed to be taken out of a magazine, he gingerly touched his own hair, noting how already his locks had faded from dirty blonde to brown. Soon his eyes would lose their shine and his forehead would be permanently lined, just the thought of his intelligence plunging so drastically made his skin crawl. Beyond tilted his head, watching the teen silently view his future ahead of him. Beyond loved watching people, their little movements showed him their true selves.

L frowned, "Light…are you okay? You look pale all of a sudden and your shaking." The detective reached out to touch the teen, only to be slapped away as Light jumped out of his chair, dropping the picture on the cold ground. "No…I'm not okay, Ryuuzaki," the boy whispered, eyes bright with panic. "I just realized that soon, maybe even _years_, I will lose my beauty.

"Before long, you won't be able to recognize me on the street, probably turning your heads in disgust as I walk past. And that _thing_," Light pointed at the fallen portrait, "that _thing _will always be there to torment me as I grow weak and old!"

Light stood in a corner with his head in his hands, quiet sobs rocked his shoulders. L grabbed Beyond's arm, forcing the young man to look at him, the detective snarled into Beyond's ear, "Look at what you've done Beyond! I warned you about this and-"

"And _what?_," Beyond answered back, his voice containing a hint of malice and entertainment, scarlet eyes wide with madness "what are you going to do about it? Try to fix the boy? You tried that with A and we both know what happened then." Beyond sighed, stretching like a cat, "What you should do is nothing. Let Fate take her course and watch your little crush drown in the seas of madness, it was going to happen anyway _Lawlipop."_

With that Beyond walked over to the picture, voice tinged with mock hurt, "I'm sorry Light…we thought you would like it, well, actually _I_ did…but if you don't want it I'll guess I'll have to-"

Light ran over to the man, "No! No, Beyond I'm sorry. I just guess I took it too far. It's a gift from the heart, right?" Beyond throat itched to let out a cackle; Light looked _so _pitiful in this state, eyes red rimmed and face as white as a sheet. Light was going to make the perfect toy. The teen picked the picture up, "Thank you again, both of you. I keep this close to me always…Ryuuzaki I have to leave now, I have to go home for dinner ." The detective only stared at the teen's back as Light walked to the door.

"Hey wait up, Light-brite! Let's share a cab on the way!" Beyond called out to Light, giving L a fiendish wink as the man followed the teen.

The computers quietly beeped and hummed as L stood still in the room, legs buckling beneath him as his eyes burned with tears. He curled into a ball, the pain in his heart made him scream in agony, his Light was gone for good.

* * *

There's chapter 3! Beyond just likes to have fun doesn't he? Also, I've been think about having some BXLight scenes soon...but I don't write smut. So anyone interested in helping can just PM me...you get a virtual cookie if you do. XD


	4. Chapter 4

Update is finally here and with a little BBXLight from LAdore. Enjoy!

* * *

"Hello young man…would you mind helping an old woman cross the street?" Beyond smiled at the old woman dressed in blue, her small body seemed to shake in the warm breeze. He glanced at the house he stood in front of, the walls were paneled white and an extensive and beautiful garden took up the yard that was worked on each day from one o'clock to two o'clock in the afternoon by Mrs. Yagami.

Beyond knew this because he stood outside the house, in the darkness of course, about once a week ever since Light and he shared a cab. Beyond liked to think of it as a little…project, he had to study Light in his environment. He had to know why L was so infatuated with him.

Beyond's favorite thing about his project was the home Light lived in; it was the perfect home for a family, especially for Light. He has never stepped foot inside but he was pretty sure that the home would look like a page torn out of a magazine.

He _is_ L's heir after all.

He wondered how Light would have turned out if he had grew up at Wammy's…maybe they would have been best friends like A and him, maybe A's death wouldn't had been so bad if Light were there.

But one can't change the past; Beyond knows this for a fact or else his life would be way different. The reason why Beyond was outside Light's house today was that he wanted to meet Light today and go on a tour of Tokyo, even though he knew every grubby nook and darkened cranny of the town. He just liked to look at the teen.

He looked back the woman, "Of course I wouldn't mind, it's not every day I get to spend time with a woman like you." He pushed himself off of the fence and laced his arm with the woman's, "Now my lady, where are we off to?"

The woman blushed, gray wisps of hair swayed around her face as she giggled.

"Oh dear, you remind me so much of my husband when he was young," she said as the strolled down the street.

"Oh really?"

"Yes yes," she looked at him with adoring green eyes, "but he passed away after we moved here. He worked with the man who owned the house you were standing in front of."

Beyond feigned confusion, he could learn a lot about Light's family this way, "Huh, I didn't know that, what does the man do?"

They walked into a park; blossoms in bloom on the trees turned the sky pink with their petals, Beyond helped the woman on a bench and sat next to her.

"Well the man is the Chief of Police here; he's lowered the crime tremendously. He's so nice, I knew him from when he was a kid…I would have never thought he would sink so low though."

"Hmm?" Beyond said, twirling blossoms between his fingers and turning them into a bright spinning disk.

"I always thought he would have married June Yakama, she was _so_ beautiful. They looked like such an item as they walked from school hand in hand. She was head over heels for him and when he went for that _woman_…well, she didn't take it very well.

"Oh well," the woman blushed and waved her hand at Beyond, "this is just what I believe and who should listen to what I say, but I think the Chief's wife is a bit…you know, odd."

Beyond tilted his head, "I have no idea what you mean madam."

"She came from a family of drunkards and I know for a fact one of her aunts was in the adult movie business. The only reason why she married him was that he was a police officer and for his money."

"But aren't all marriages in Japan like that?"

The woman paused, "Well, they are. But here's another reason why I think she's odd, their son."

Beyond's eyes flashed in the dim sunlight as she said this, "Really?"

"Of of course! The Chief was gone for months when she got pregnant and the boy has the mind of a machine! I'm not trying to say that the Chief isn't intelligent…it's just odd, that all."

"Huh, that's interesting." He glanced at his arm as if he had a watch, then at the space above her head, "Well I must be going Linda, please be careful on September 25."

With that, he got up and walked away; Linda hummed a song as she waved at the young man. She looked at the sky and said, "Such a nice boy wasn't he Herman…I wonder how he knew my name though?"

Criminal Profiling was boring, at least to Light. All you had to do was just look at a suspect's record and you had him. Or her, it just depended on their background and how much their parents cared for them. Light stared out the window at the campus grounds where small people crawled on ruler thick sidewalk; he wondered where they were all going. A man wearing red could be going to Drama class or out of the country; a green haired girl could be off to a concert or off to rendezvous with a secret lover.

Humans had to be the most confusing thing to Light, all the different variables that could change a life forever.

"Oh Light…LiteBrite?" Light blinked, the classroom was empty save Beyond and him. Light smiled at the man, he gathered his things and walked up to Beyond.

"Hello Beyond…what are you doing here?"

Beyond's lips oozed into a wide smile, "Oh, I just wanted to hang out with my favorite friend in the whole wide world!" They walked out of the room and down brick steps to the courtyard, Beyond watched in amusement as Light stretched his lithe body in the sunlight. He knew L would kill to see this.

Light chuckled, "I'm just glad to get out of the classroom; my girlfriend was annoying the hell out of me. She's uptight and she's only going out with because I'm handsome and we make a 'cute' couple."

Beyond blinked.

Light had a girlfriend?

He glanced at the brunette, hoping his surprise wasn't clear in his eyes; Light _was_ handsome and intelligent, but Beyond never would have guessed he would go into a relationship.

This was good, Beyond smirked to himself and relaxed. If L ever found out that Light had a girlfriend, he would be an empty doll for Beyond to play with. Beyond had to bite his right thumb in excitement, he couldn't wait to see those two midnight orbs bright with tears.

"Maybe you should break up with her, ha-ha," Beyond giggled, Light lifted an eyebrow from Beyond's statement. "How's that funny?" he asked as Beyond's giggled turned into peals of maddened laughter.

"Oh…ha-ha!" Beyond said through his cackles, "I remembered something really funny when you were talking, sorry."

Light's smile returned, even though a bit restrained, "It's okay Beyond, just warn me when you feel you're going to do that again."

"Will do Lig-"

"Ahem," a feminine voice sounded behind the pair, Beyond nearly giggled as he saw Light's shoulders tense up.

"Oh hey there…you," Light turned around and feigned a smile at the dark haired girl in front of him. Beyond gave her an once-over, hating her as soon as she confidently pecked Light on the cheek. She smiled at Light and let it fall into some sort of grimace as she saw Beyond standing next to him, "Light…is this one of your _acquaintances?"_

Beyond gave her a smirk, "Nope, me and Light are close…._real _close."

"Well I'm his girlfriend, Takada Kiyomi. Don't we make the cutest couple?" she asked with an adorable voice and eyes as hard as glass. Light mouthed 'Say Yes!' to Beyond. "Maybe…if we took you out of the equation and paired him with a model then yes, they would be the cutest couple.

Light mouthed 'Thanks' sarcastically behind the girl, but Beyond continued on. "Light and I were just talking about all the pretty girls at his school," the girl blushed as he said this, "but he never said anything about you."

She paled, "Oh _really_? Well then maybe I should remind Light that I'm the only girl on the campus and fifty mile radius with an IQ of 180." Light was glaring daggers at him now but he didn't care, he was having twice the amount of fun he has making fun of L. "What if I said Light didn't give a damn about your IQ and thought that you were a frozen bitch?" Beyond was amazing at paraphrasing, especially when it came to insults. She turned to Light, her eyes two great, big balls of hellfire, "Maybe Light can go to the art gallery alone next week because we are _over!_"

Beyond inwardly chuckled as Light reeled back from her anger, he looked like a deer about to be hit by a truck. Beyond smiled and linked arms with Light, "That's perfect! Now Light and I can hang out without having to worry about you ruining our plans." He turned to Light, "Let's go visit our favorite little shut-in shall we?"

Light looked back Takada as he walked away with Beyond; her face was a mix of emotions, mostly anger though as she glared at the pair walking away. He wished to run back to her and explain…but the warmth from Beyond's arm kept him going forward.

L leaned toward the computer screen, his eyes bright as the light reflected off his irises. Every once in a while his eyes would flicker to the door, ears strained to hear Light's voice or footsteps. It had been weeks since the detective had seen him; the little nugget of worry in his chest had turned into a monster that shook him to his very core whenever he saw Beyond leave to visit the teen. Today was no exception; Beyond had already been gone for more than three hours and L was sure that getting groceries did not take that long.

"L?" a familiar voice called out from the hallway. L's heart skipped a beat as he turned around in his chair, Light was here! And hopefully without Beyond. Light walked through the door and smiled at the detective, "Hey there L, I just got of class, did I miss anything while I was gone?"

L shook his head and silently rejoiced; his Light was still the same teen he was when L met for the first time, Beyond's plan to corrupt him failed horribly. Light took a seat next to L and started up his computer, "Well that's good, Beyond had been dragging me around the city for about 30 minutes and I didn't want to piss you off by coming in late."

L ground his teeth in anger as Light said the man's name; it was a horrible idea to have brought the crazed man with him. The detective should have left in his cell to rot and…L frowned, where _was_ the man anyway? "Light, did Beyond tell you where he was going?"

"What? He was right behind me when we came into the building," Light said, his honey eyes flickered with concern. L bit his thumb hard, nothing good could come from Beyond's absence, "Do you want me to go look for him?" Light asked the detective.

"No no, I'm sure he'll pop in sometime…he has a way of doing that lately."

The pair spent the next hour working in silence in the room, L jumped with every noise in the building; he hated it when he didn't know where Beyond was.

"Litebright!" Beyond's voice cuts through the silence, L groaned as the door opened and Beyond glided over to the pair. "Hiya Light! We gotta go…now," Beyond whispered loudly to the teen, a smile curled on his lips as he saw L's body stiffen. Light blinked, he was in the middle of an intriguing case file, "Ah sorry Beyond…I'm really making progress on the case. Maybe another time."

Beyond's eyes flashed blood red under the bright lights, L could feel the anger radiating off the man, he smiled. Beyond sighed and tried again, gently placing a hand over Light's arm and giving it a squeeze, "But _Light_," the man whined and leaned in close to the teen's ear, "I wanna take you somewhere _really _special." Beyond smirked as he felt L's eyes glare into him.

Light had never been this close to Beyond before, the man smelled sweet like ripe berries on the bush, Light breathed in more of Beyond's scent. Beyond gently pulled on the teen's arm and whispered, "_Please_?" Light sighed and rose from his seat, "Sorry L, I'll be back soon and finish up the file ok?" Beyond and him went toward the door, but L called out to them, "Where are you guys going?"

Beyond turned and smiled at the man, "Oh well Light broke up with his girlfriend today, so I'm taking him to a party so he can meet some new people." _And_ _hopefully get him drunk enough he won't remember he did the night before, _Beyond whispered in his mind. L glared at the young man, he yearned to be able to go with Light and keep him safe from harm, but he didn't want to risk his life.

L shrugged and returned to his work, "Hey Light," he said to the teen, "did you know that Beyond was quite the ladies' man?" Light frowned and glanced at the man next to him, Beyond's smile seemed to falter a bit as L said this. "Really?" the teen asked.

"Oh yeah! I remember his first girlfriend…what was her name?" the detective muttered to himself, half-smiling as he heard Beyond take a deep breath. "She was really …stupid, if you ask me, she couldn't _anything_ right. But Beyond stuck with her until she fell or something," Light placed a hand on Beyond's shoulder only to have it smacked away by the man. L turned around to face Beyond, his burgundy eyes were full of anger and a hint of sorrow, "Beyond, you didn't forget her name did you? I know it was _years_ ago but-"

"_Her name was Akane!"_ Beyond spat out the detective, so _very_ close to punching that smirk off of L's face, "and she wasn't _stupid_ either!"

"Oh yeah…what about the other one?" L asked.

Beyond frowned, "_What_ other one?"

"The one who's in your apartment in the city."

"Oh the whore!"Beyond slapped his forehead and chuckled, "Well I'm never at my apartment so I don't talk to her." He shrugged and walked out of the room; Light stared at the man as he walked away and turned to L.

"L, that wasn't funny at all," Light said to the detective, his eyes as hard as rock. L paled and started to get up from his chair, "Light, I didn't mean to say it like-"

"I thought that you of all people would be a little nicer when it came to relationships but I guess I was wrong," each word the teen said made L's heart sink a bit lower. L crossed the room and tried to touch Light but the teen pulled away, "Don't touch me, "Light growled. "I'm going with Beyond, I'll see you whenever L," Light muttered and headed out the door. L sank to the floor and sighed, Beyond had Light right where he wanted him.

Beyond rocked back and forth on his heels in the lobby, waiting for Light to come downstairs. A small chuckle slipped past his lips as the teen's footsteps echoed above, Beyond wished he could kiss the detective right on the lips. L just threw his doll into Beyond's lap…and he wasn't going to give it back.

"Beyond!" Light called out as he entered the lobby, Beyond hunched his shoulders and held his face in his hands. Time to put his acting classes to use.

Light gasped when he saw the man crying, he ran towards him and patted his shoulder. "I'm sorry that L said those things back there Beyond," Light whispered, "I guess his social awkwardness brings out his worst at times." Beyond sighed and pulled away from the teen, Light spoke again, "Beyond, I'm sure that you loved your girlfriend and that you actually have a heart, opposite of what L says."

"Really?" Beyond whispered, he bit the inside of his cheek to keep his chuckles at bay.

"You really think that Litebright?" Beyond watched the teen nod and walk toward, he didn't pull away this time. "Yeah, I know how it feels to be different," Light placed his hand on Beyond's shoulder again, then to his face. "Beyond, look at me."

Beyond smirked as he heard these three words, but it switched places with a frown as he lowered his hands from his face. Light blinked when he saw tears in Beyond's eyes, his heart seemed to flutter in his chest as he gazed at the man. "I want you to know that I really care about Beyond, I'll make sure L never says those things to you again," Light whispered and pulled the man into a hug. Beyond wrapped his arms around the teen, marveling in how warm Light's chest was. He wondered how warm his other body parts were.

Beyond broke the embrace and punched Light's arm softly, "So will you go to the party with me?" Light chuckled and ruffled his auburn hair, "Sure, but it better be fun." Beyond giggled and dragged the teen to the doors, "Oh I promise you, it will be."

Light's heart began to beat frantically when Beyond and he walked over to warehouses in the dark of night, lengthened shadows held much more than empty air and decaying fish. "Beyond…where exactly is this party?" Light hissed at the man as they strolled down a dock, graffiti tattooed every warehouse they passed by. "It's just a little farther Light," Beyond said, he quickly added, "you can hold my hand if you're scared." Light blushed and fell silent, Beyond's statement made him feel odd.

He knew he cared for the man but it was how much that worried him, Light didn't know if Beyond would accept his feelings. Light didn't notice that Beyond had stopped and walked right into him, slamming them both into to the ground. Light's hand found its way under Beyond's shirt, his fingertips grazed soft, supple skin. His head landed right into Beyond's hair, which for some reason smelled of raspberries. Beyond groaned from under the teen, pushing them both up into a sitting position.

"Did you go blind, Light?" Beyond asked, the irritation clear in his voice as he wiped the dirt from his hands on his shirt. Light shook his head, glad that the darkness hid his blushing face, "I'm sorry Beyond, I was just thinking of something important."

"Hmm not your ex I hope?" Light chuckled, "Nope, you kinda helped me get out of that situation." Beyond smirked in the dark, "…Ah, Light?"

"Yeah?" "You can take your hand off my back now," Beyond giggled as the teen's hand quickly slid out from his shirt, he pushed himself up and offered a hand to Light. Light brushed himself off and looked at the warehouse before them, a large building crumbling with age and cracked windows pulsing in their stands as music blared from inside.

"Follow me Light," Beyond called from over his shoulder as he walked over to two double doors, an imposing and bald man stood in front of the doors, guarding them. "Hiya Bill," Beyond said, slapping the arm of the big man. Light stood a little behind his friend, fighting his instinct to run away from the scene. Bill glanced at the dark-haired man for a second and smiled wide, his voice a gravelly roar from years of smoking, "Hey there Beyond, haven't seen you in a while." Bill gestured to the door, "You coming in?" "Yeah, me and my friend," Beyond pointed to Light, beckoning him to come closer. "What happened to you and Diane?" Bill asked.

Light watched Beyond's jaw twitch, "We don't talk anymore, Bill…are you going to let us in?" Bill nodded, and with one fluid movement wrenched open the steel doors, the sound waves from the loud music shook Light's body to the core. Beyond grabbed Light's arm and pulled him into the building, noting that the teen looked so vulnerable as the ravers pressed themselves to the pair.

Beyond led Light over to plush velvet couch, grabbing them two cups of something dark red and smelled sweet. "Here you go LiteBrite," Beyond yelled over the speakers as he handed Light his cup, "drink up!" Light took a gulp of the liquid, immediately regretting it as the liquid burned down his throat. Beyond giggled as he watched Light' face scrunch up in disgust, "What _is _this?" the teen muttered to the man.

"Pomegranate liquor and I think some vodka," Beyond shrugged, "I could be wrong though."

"Beyonddddddddd!" a female voice screeched over the music, Light watched in amusement as a girl grabbed the man from behind, her hair every color of the rainbow.

The girl started to babble as she climbed off Beyond, "I've missed you so much and like ohmigod, you won't believe what happened to me last week-" Beyond cut her off, shooting her a deadly glare, "Light, this is Diane…my stalker. I hope you two never meet again." Diane glanced at Light, her baby blue eyes widened in surprise, "Wow, you're really cute! No wonder Beyond's hanging out with you, do you have a girlfriend? 'Cause like, all my friends are like, in such total need of like a boy toy and-"

Beyond glanced at his bare wrist, "Hey! Look at the time; Light and me have to be getting out of here." The man pouted and patted the girl on her head, pulling Light from his seat Beyond said, "Sorry Diane, guess we'll talk later…"

Light waved at the girl as Beyond pulled him back in the crowd, the heat from the building and the scent of sweat from all the people were making him dizzy. "Beyond, we _are _leaving, right?" the teen asked Beyond as they headed into the middle of the dance floor. The man smiled and wrapped his arms around Light, "Oh, I was lying LiteBrite…I just wanted to get away so that we can have fun." Beyond swung Light around, sway his hips to the music, he leaned in close to the teen, "Just one dance Light, I promise."

_Just one dance_, the words repeated in his head. _One dance_. The brunette wondered if Beyond truly meant _one_ dance and not _two_ or _three_; he knew how the man could become so carried away with things. There was little time to contemplate over the proposal, since everything in the room started to tilt at a sharp forty-five degree angle to the left – he couldn't believe that_ one_ cocktail had succeeded in absolutely destroying his sobriety within a matter of minutes.

He terminated the thought as the man turned to look at him, though he quickly glanced elsewhere; admittedly, there was a bit of guilt somewhere inside of him as he pitied wanting to leave so hastily. He deduced he could muster a dance – _one_ dance – with the man.

_Honestly, how bad could it be? _

With a smile, he looked at him. "Alright, Beyond, let's – "

He fell silent abruptly. He had been vaguely aware that the man's hips had been continuing to sway with perfect, though appalling grace, and that they had been slowly approaching his waist with tantalizing finesse. The space between their bodies had been reduced to mere inches, and the brunette swore he could feel the warmth of his own body merging with that of Beyond's, but for some reason, he did not repel from the nearness. He liked the intimacy and consented to it without a wince, as he allowed his arms to swing freely to the beat of the music and he attempted to warmly gaze directly into that dark, chaste stare.

_This wasn't so bad…yet._

He flashed a smile, though it quickly vanished.

Beyond shoved his hands up his shirt.

Light froze.

The man squeezed.

Light flinched, and nudged the man back roughly.

"What the _hell_, _Beyond_," he spat. "I knew L was socially awkward, but not you too!"

He saw the man frown – were those…_puppy dog eyes_?

Unbelievable.

Light sighed sharply. "…I'm sorry, Beyond."

"…What?" the pout.

"I said, '_I'm sorry_!'" he raised his voice carefully. "Let's just, dance, okay?"

With a slight huff, the brunette returned his arms to his sides to commence his casual rhumba to the infectious flow of the catchy rhythm and blues tune. Beyond behaved, dancing respectively with his hands remaining close to his slender frame - _not_ up under his friend's shirt and squeezing his breasts - as he continued to swing to the tempo of the song. Light would have never guessed the man was such a dancer, and the fact took him by surprise, pleasantly. Beyond thought alike.

He became fond of the nonchalant sort of air the brunette carried when he danced, so relaxed, so lenient, so _smooth_. He wondered how the brunette would behave in other _intimate_ situations…but, for now, intimacy could only be pushed so far when on the dance floor. He decided to move a little closer to the handsome teen whilst he continued swaying to the infectious rhythm of the tune. He looked at him, and the teen smiled softly.

Light felt his heart flutter.

Those hips wouldn't stop swaying.

It didn't help that the song was excruciatingly lengthy, and the stupid throbbing of the incessant bass line only made the man's powerful swaying seem even more..._provocative_. He failed to keep a fixed stare on the man's face and not his thrusting crotch as the manner in which he danced became fiercer, _harder_, and he knew Beyond wasn't at all ashamed of his risqué rhumba. But, the truth was, Light wasn't at all ashamed for liking how the man danced, despite how risqué it may have been.

Their crotches brushed.

They were practically _grinding._

Light flushed in arousal, but surprisingly mustered a small smirk.

"Beyond," the purr.

He looked at the man's face, at his lips.

Beyond liked that smirk. "I know that face."

Light flashed his teeth. "You know me all too well."

Softly, he cradled the man's hips in his palms whilst the speed of their dancing reduced to a moderate, gentle sway to the softening tune. His handsome faced eased near to the man's as one of his hands swept along the subtle arch in his partner's side to modestly embrace his back, and he smiled upon feeling the man fail to suppress a shiver.

He took a step further and disregarded the crowd of people that may surround them; there was but a small amount of space between their frames, and again, Beyond became encased within the warmth of the teen's body so near, enclosed within the masculine scent of his rich cologne and the natural aroma of his flesh. He whispered something into the brunette's ear that made him smile dreamily and spurred him to tuck his face against the man's shoulder, against the sweet spot between the side of his neck and his jaw.

He hummed softly in delight.

The music hushed, and he pulled him in for an avid kiss.

Someone clapped. Beyond moaned.

"Mmn."

Light smiled, and gracefully, stepped away.

Beyond blinked. "…Light," the gasp. "You are a remarkable kisser."

Light heard him, but the words sounded slurred, like a bunch of gibberish and mumbo-jumbo. He stumbled over open air and stifled a noise of his unease as disorientation started to muddle up with his sense of balance, and it became clear in his dilated stare that his drunkenness had, at last, settled, at the _perfect_ time. Inwardly, Light cursed that damn drink. He bedamned that pomegranate liquor or vodka or whatever-the-hell-it-was cocktail he had drank so unhesitantly, like a damn fool. The room spun and obscured. He felt nauseous.

Light struggled to focus of the man. "Nh? Oh, th-thanks."

Everything now tilted at a three hundred and sixty degree angle.

He had no idea people could stand on the ceiling

And who knew Beyond had a twin brother?

Light tripped on his own foot – twice. He clutched the man's arm.

"_Ohh_…"

The man stared. "…Perhaps there was more vodka in that pomegranate liquor than I thought."

"…Ugh."

He fell in a graceful heap on the floor.

Beyond stepped back.

"…Oh, dear."


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: **I'm _soo _sorry it took me so long to update. But, I've been working on this ever since the summer and I hope its juicy enough for you. I hope you enjoy it lots.

-Pen

* * *

Light awoke to the warm sun's piercing rays in his eyes. He blinked and yawned, frowning as bittersweet syrup coated his tongue. Was that pomegranate? How did he get into his room? He sighed and switched to his other side to escape the sun, he would think about it later. Light silently gasped as he watched a pale backside rise and fall in front of him, a mop of black hair glimmered in the morning sun.

L?

Light moved in closer, the scent of raspberries tickled his nose. Light licked his dry lips as he watched Beyond sleep. A scrap of what happened last night came back to the teen; a blush that could rival red roses flitted to his cheeks.

Had he and Beyond…?

Light quickly lifted the bed sheets in horror to see both of them in boxers, a scan of the room made his blush deepen. A tangle of jeans and shirts laid near the door, a button from his dress shirt was on the carpet as a signal of what occurred at night. Light's heart slowed its beat as he thought it over. He actually wasn't bothered by this. He glanced at the sleeping man and cuddled close to him, wrapping his arms around Beyond. The teen smiled as he breathed in his sweet scent, he ran a hand down Beyond's slim but muscular chest. He tried to remember what happened after their dance, but Light only drew blanks. The warmth from Beyond was intoxicating, Light couldn't stop his eyes from closing.

**XXXX**

Beyond awoke groggy-eyed to see Light curled up to him. He smirked as he watched the teen doze, Light looked so vulnerable now. Too bad his family was right downstairs eating breakfast…Beyond would have enjoyed waking up Light in a way that involved licking some of the teen's body parts and maple syrup. Beyond slid out of Light's arms and bed, tiptoeing past the sleeping teen to the middle of the room. He smiled as he looked at the room, not a thing out of place.

Just like Light.

Beyond flipped through Light's yearbooks and photo albums, hoping to find a juicy detail about the genus but frowning as he saw nothing interesting. "I didn't think you were a total bore Lightbrite," Beyond muttered under his breath. He pulled on his jeans and was about to go downstairs when a slash of red paint on a closet door caught his eye. A small giggle slipped past the man's pink lips, he licked them with a ruby red tongue as he glided to the door. The scent of oil pastels tickled Beyond's nose as he opened the door that revealed a small table filled to the brim with paper and paints. He glanced at the stack of paper in front of him; he picked up the top piece and held it out in front of him.

A smile oozed on the man's face as he realized it was unfinished portrait of him, Beyond murmured his approval as he gazed into his flat red eyes. Not too dark like the petals of a dying rose but also not as bright as ripe strawberries on the vine. They were two wide orbs of blood, Light had drawn them perfectly.

"Someone has a crush on me…" Beyond sang to himself as he flipped through the other pages, half sketched hands and faces littered the alabaster pages. Beyond looked under the desk to see a thick wooden picture frame, his thin fingers glided on its smooth surface, itching to pull the frame from the darkness and reveal the picture to the sunlight and the man's hungry eyes.

Beyond nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard Light stir, he quickly closed the door as Light rubbed the sleep from his eyes. Light smiled at the man sitting at the corner of his bed, Beyond's pale skin glowing like marble in the sunlight and his burgundy eyes glittered like a pair of rubies.

"Hey there sleepyhead," Beyond sang out to Light, "you had a little too much to drink last night."

"I only had one drink Beyond."

Beyond blinked, "Oh…you remember that huh?" He shrugged and rose, picking up his black shirt. He smirked as he felt Light's gaze on his lithe body when Beyond slipped the shirt over his head. The boy was head over heels for him.

Perfect.

"I'm hungry," he told Light as he strolled out his door and downstairs. Light quickly followed the man after pulling on a pair of pants and jeans, he blinked he saw the man lounging in his father's seat while his mother stood in front of the stove.

_Ms. Linda was right about __Mrs__. Yagami,_ Beyond thought to himself, _Light looks nothing like her or his father…I wonder who the father really is._ Mrs. Yagami turned to face her son; her face creased slightly from age still was beautiful as she looked at her son. "I didn't know you had such a nice friend Light," she turned to Beyond and said, "you're very pleasant to be around Mr.…?"

"Call me Ryuuzaki."

"What a beautiful name, would you like something to eat Mr. Ryuuzaki?" Light laughed as Beyond screamed "Pancakes!" and took a seat next to the man. He leaned in and whispered into Beyond's ear, "Did you tell my mom what happened last night?"

Beyond winked at him and sealed his lips, "Our secret's safe with me Lightbrite." The teen was about to ask what _did _happen last night when his mother set plates of pancakes in front of them, Light's stomach rumbled and he let the question drop as he started to eat.

**XXXX**

L shoveled another handful of candy into his mouth, hoping the sugar would calm his nerves. He finally had enough evidence to convict Higuchi for the Kira murders…he was also worried where Beyond was. The detective had called his apartment earlier and Diane answered, telling him that Beyond didn't come home and about the new boy she saw Beyond with.

L knew who was before he put the phone down. Light, _his _Light, was with Beyond somewhere…L shuddered as images of rank hotel rooms and the teen locked in Beyond's embrace flickered before his eyes.

Disgust turned into anger as L fumed at the mad man and thought about what he would do to finally put Beyond his place. He nearly picked up the phone to call Beyond and scream at him, but he knew it was useless. The anger in his veins had disappeared, changing into despair as knew it would only be a matter of time until Light chose Beyond.

L blinked when he felt something wet roll down his eyes, his heart skipped a beat when he tasted the salty tears on his lips.

He was crying. The greatest detective in the world was shedding tears like a heartbroken school girl. L wiped them and swallowed the lump that formed in his throat.

_I'm stronger than this,_ the man told himself, blinking away the remaining remnants of tears from his eyes. _I'm not going to let a little crush faze me._

The click of the opening door made L jump in surprise, his heart only beat faster when he saw that Light had arrived. The teen looked confused, an emotion L had never seen before on the boy's face. Light waved to him and pulled up a chair, his voice oddly monotone as he said, "What are you working on L?"

L pointed his screen, shifting close to the warmth of Light's body; he gratefully took a breath of the boy's scent before he said. "It's Higuchi. I've finally found proof that's he's the Second Kira. Using a prisoner disguised as a business man, I sent him to discuss stocks with Higuchi. He told Higuchi that he was going to buy out the company and replace the board members just as soon as he got the money.

"The meeting went smoothly, but just one hour after the prisoner left Yotsuba, he was found dead in the escort car we gave to him." L glanced at Light, noticing how glazed his honey-brown irises were, "It was a heart attack, even though he was physically fit and has no history of heart disease."

"Hmm," was the only word that left Light's lips. L cocked his head and placed a tentative hand on the boy's shoulder, "Are you okay Light? You seem depressed today."

Light blinked his eyes and put on a fake smile for the man, "I'm fine Ryuuzaki, and I'm just really tired. Beyond kept up late last night and I didn't get a good night's sleep after he took me home."

L's blood ran cold. "Did you just say he took you home?"

Light shrugged, "Yeah, I guess I drank a bit too much and passed out. Beyond carried me home and put me in my bed." The teen's eyes narrowed thoughtfully, "I just wonder how he knew where I lived? I never invited him over, did you tell him Ryuuzaki?"

The detective shrugged, mentally cursing his apprentice, "I have no idea Light, he probably called Watari."

Light nodded. "So, are we going to get the guy?" L nodded and pressed one of the multiple buttons on his keyboard, the speakers above hissed and cracked as L's voice boomed through them.

"Watari, could you arrange the helicopter for use tonight, I think it's time for us to take down Kira." L bit his lip before continuing," Also, please alert the police that this is occurring. Their help would be most beneficial with this capture."

"Of course," the old man replied before the connection was cut off. L led Light to the door, "I would get ready Light."

The teen frowned, "Why?"

L gave Light a slight smile, "Because we're going to catch Kira tonight." The detective beamed inside as he watched Light's face brighten in glee, " All right!"

L wished he could bask in this moment forever but Beyond's face ruined it as the young man walked into the room with a sly smile on his lips.

"Did someone say we were going to catch Kira?"

"No Beyond," L didn't give the man the chance to beg as he walked out the door. Light and Beyond followed close behind. "Well why not?" the madman asked as they all entered the elevator, "I've helped out on the case."

"No," L said, "all you did was eat jam and make peculiar comments about the people around you."

Beyond raised an eyebrow suggestively at the detective, "You know you liked it when-"

"_Beyond._"

"Yes?" the man nearly cackled as he saw a wave of emotions pass over L's face, "I'm pretty sure Light would want me to be there."

L sighed, knowing he couldn't say no to the teen, "Fine…but you do not say a _word_ on during the whole thing." They stepped out of the elevator into the warm, summer night; the helicopter's blades sliced the air as its engine roared with life.

Beyond smirked and pushed past L, "I call shotgun!" Light laughed and ran after the man, leaving L behind without a look over his shoulder. The detective ground his teeth as he jumped into the driver's seat, fighting the urge to hit Beyond in the face and wipe the smug smile off his face.

"L, you can fly a helicopter?"Light's voice couldn't hide his wonder as the metal craft slowly rose into the night sky. L smirked, "I can teach you if you want Light when all of this is over," he angled the helicopter in the direction of the flashing police lights below as Beyond turned on the radio, letting frantic voices of the police force fill the cabin.

Light pressed his face against the window to see a red, fast, sleek car speed down the black pencil-line road, watching it swerve between other cars and quicken its pace as more and more police cars follow behind it. He blushed as Beyond's face appeared next his, ruby orbs glowing fire red from the streetlights below.

"Hey Light, isn't' that your house?" Beyond pointed a thin finger at a matchbox house while slipping his arm around Light's waist. He chuckled lightly as the teen's face turned crimson; to further his entertainment, the man leaned into Light's ear and whispered, "Is there something _wrong_ Light?" Beyond held back a giggle as he felt Light shiver next to him.

"_Beyond._" Beyond rolled his eyes as he released Light from his grip and turned to the older man, "We were only looking at the city, L. You're such a party pooper." The young man gave L a burgundy wink as the radio crackled to life.

"They have him cornered L," Watari's voice was tinny as he spoke, "have you arrived at the destination yet?"

"Yep." L steered toward the flashing sapphire and ruby ring the police cars made around Higuchi, who stood outside his vehicle, holding a small gun to his head. The detective landed a safe but close distance away.

"I'll do it! I'll do it, you better stay back!" Higuchi screamed at the policemen as they began to step close to him, voice loud for all to hear. "I will blow my freaking brains out if you don't stay back. Ugh!" The gun sailed away from his now bleeding hand after a sniper took aim, the murderer clutched his injured hand to his heart as the officers slammed him down to the ground.

"L," Light's father came on the radio, the strain of old age clear in his voice, "we got him now. He says the murder weapon is in his briefcase, do you want to look at it?"

Light noticed that L's eyes were bright with an odd passion, the older man nearly missed the reply button as he said, "Yes, , give it to me now." Beyond nudged Light and leaned in close, "_That's what she said."_ Light coughed to hide his laugh as his father appeared on L's side of the cockpit with a small, leather briefcase.

L snatched it away with greedy hands and tore it open, the surprise waning from his eyes as a simple, black notebook was all that was in the bag. "What," the detective asked in disbelief, anger beginning to rise from the depths of his heart. Was this a joke? Did Higuchi really think he was going to trick him, L – the greatest detective in the world - by stating that a damn notebook has killed hundreds of people? L grabbed the notebook with his thumb and forefinger and lifted it from its place-

Only let a scream of pure terror rip from his mouth.

A girl sat in front of them on the windshield of the helicopter, wide, cold eyes as gray as dirty dishwater pressed down into the glass and long brown hair that twisted into snakes, water poured from her head like a fountain. She wore a simple nightgown, blooms of dark mould had already begun to form on the cloth. Her hands were petite and as blue as her lips, a large bell was clutched tight in one while the other stabilized her. But that wasn't had made L scream like that.

It was her smile, two rows of blood-stained, sharp teeth that yawned outward with each horrid breath she took. She gazed deep into L's eyes and laughed, a sound that made him shudder in fright.

Beyond had screamed out in laughter when he had heard L a few moments earlier, the look on the older man's face was priceless as he had lifted out the dull notebook. Beyond grabbed it out of L's frozen fingers, "Let me see, let me see!" he crowed as he flipped it open to a blank page. The man frowned and was going to hand it off to Light when he gazed at the windshield.

"No.."Beyond whispered as Akane's face stared back at him, still dripping with water just like the night he- He shook his head to keep the memory at bay, one that he dared not visit ever since he left that damned place years ago.

But…the bell he had given her all those years ago was in her hand, the one thing she never let go of. _Even in death_, a soft voice whispered in Beyond's mind as he felt the notebook get tugged out of his grasp and as she disappeared from his view once more.

Light took the notebook tentatively, his heart beating hard as the older had fallen deathly silent with touching it. The teen frowned as he viewed it, it seemed to be a simple-

A flood of emotions rushed past Light as his memories came back. About what happened before he was released from jail, before he had found a friend in Beyond and L.

Before he had given up his Death Note. He hid the smirk that threatened to slide upon his lips as Akane waved at him in glee. "Long time no see huh Light?" she cackled as Light quickly tugged at his watch's tuner. _I have to hurry,_ he thought to himself,_ it may be months before I can get the Death Note again and kill L._ A small click sounded in the cockpit as the false bottom of Light's watch slid out, revealing a piece of yellowed paper. A piece of the Death Note.

He pulled out the slim needle hidden with the paper and barely winced as he pricked his thumb, drawing a shiny bubble of blood from his skin. He coated the needle well with blood before writing Higuchi's full name on the paper. _Only 40 seconds and then it will be mine once more!_ Light giggled to himself as he watched the second hand of his watch tick painfully slow.

L had recovered from his shock, his hands shaking slightly as he pressed the reply button once more. "G-gentlemen, proceed to place Higuchi into the squad car and take him to headquarters so he can be questioned." The men watched as the captured murderer was carried to a police car, his head hung low in shame.

"AHHHH!" Higuchi suddenly screamed out as his body contorted into horrible shapes, a line of foam bubbled from his lips. L sat up as straight as an arrow, eyes wide to catch every detail as Higuchi slumped down lifeless. "What?" left L's mouth in a rush of air as he watched the police rush to Higuchi, but the detective knew it was too late.

The stillness death that brings to a body is something L knew a lot about.

"L? L, what do we do now?" Watari asked into the silence of the cockpit. The question hung heavy in the air for minutes until L spoke up, his tight throat made his words come out light.

"We're leaving Watari…the case is over now."

The ride back to Headquarters was a silent one, each male was trapped in the confusing thoughts of his own mind. L held back from sighing every five minutes as he realized that Light was soon to go away from him. The investigation was over and there was nothing else holding the teen close to L, nothing except _Beyond_ and that wasn't a thought the detective liked to think about.

Beyond stared moodily out the windshield, watching the pinpricks of lights swirl into a beautiful mix of radiance and darkness pass them by. He thought of Akane, even though it hurt him to do so, and how her hair had floated in the grey water of the bathtub like coffee flagella as he had lifted her up from her grave. He had always thought she was haunting him, never a foot away from him, watching with those deep, ashen eyes.

But not like this. He had never imagined that she would follow him around looking like that. It scared him, one of the few things in the world that made him shudder, that she had still decayed in spirit after death. N\Beyond licked his lips and froze himself, not letting another shudder of disgust run through his body and-

Why was Light's hand so _tight _on his thigh right now? The man glanced over to see the teen's hand planted firmly on his leg, the youth's thumb gently traced circles on Beyond's leg. Beyond frowned since this was the first time light had touched him by his own will- _excluding the cuddling in the morning_, voice whispered in Beyond's mind- and Light didn't even seem to blush at his action. Then the teen gazed at Beyond and a shiver of fear ran down the madman's spine.

Light's eyes had lost the innocence they had only a few minutes before, they gleamed a molten brown and was that a flicker of red in those once soft eyes? His hair fell haphazardly on to his face and Beyond could see the tell-tale signs of a smirk on his full lips. But it all faded away once Light realized Beyond was looking straight at him. He blushed and blinked owlishly, "I'm sorry Beyond, I didn't mean to spook you out like that. I was just…thinking."

The man nodded and turned away, noticing still that Light's hand had not left his leg. Beyond grimaced lightly, he didn't like the fact that Akane could see him right now with a young man caressing him like this. He glanced at L who sat moodily in the driver's seat and a small smile fell onto his lips. He didn't need Light anymore in his little game, it seemed this turn of events had made L ripe for the picking. Beyond licked his lips once more, hungrily as he thought of biting into the detective's soft, giving skin to reach the sweet blood that pumped in the man's veins.

Light nearly cackled by the ease he killed Higuchi, more so from the look on L's face as the framed man feel to the ground dead. He gained his memories back of the Death Note and his plan to rid the world of evil, one body at a time. And now it would be a breeze due to the fact that he was cleared of any connection with Kira and L thought of him as a _friend_.

He would rule with an iron fist when this was over, maybe even take on the role of L after he killed him if Beyond-

_Beyond._ Light glanced at the man who sat beside him, his raven-wing hair glossy as they sped past the bright buildings of Tokyo. How could he forget about him? Light enjoyed the man's company and his voice and antics, he always brought a smile to the teen's lips when he was down. He was a useful man, smart and cunning, Beyond could even trick the Devil into giving his soul if he wanted to with the velvet voice of his.

Light frowned. _But what after this? How will I ever see him again after the case is closed? _He thought back to the morning where he cuddled close to the man's back, breathing in the rich, sweet scent of raspberries that seemed to float off the man's pale skin. Light couldn't live without him, the man had brought a light into his world that he had never seen before and he didn't want it to go away.

_I'll make him a leader- no my partner! My lover. _Light thought to himself, a grin tickled his lips but he fought it down. _I'll make him mine and show him all the good I'll do as ruler of this new world. Maybe then we can replicate what we did last night._

The men filed out of the helicopter as soon as it touched the launch pad, L led the way to the office while Beyond and Light took up the rear. L sat down with a thump in his chair, slipping a forkful of chocolate cake that sat next to his computer. Watari knew how cake calmed down the detective's nerves.

"I'm going out," Beyond announced and L noted how distracted he sounded. He turned to look at the madman but it was too late as Beyond slipped through a door.

"Wait Beyond! I'll come with you!" Light said and rose to his feet, leaving the notebook next to L as he raced after the young man. L sighed and let his throat tighten, he smiled as the tears ran down his face in a torrent. Soon, his Light will be leaving him for the world, never to think about him again.

Or with Beyond and L didn't know what was worse.

**XXXX**

Light caught up to beyond as the man stood on a sidewalk trying to hail a taxi. "Beyond," Light said breathlessly and put a hand on the man's shoulders. "What's wrong."

The man didn't reply, merely shrugging off Light's hand and strolling down the sidewalk with a glance behind. Light followed him.

Beyond growled, didn't the teen know how to take a sign? He only wanted to be alone and think about what had happened earlier, to think about how the skin hung loosely on her thin bones and how her eyes had lost their gentle touch and-

"Beyond!" Light stopped the man and took him into the entrance of a darkened alley. He gazed at the forlorn man's face and whispered, "What's wrong? Is it because we didn't get to put Higuchi into jail, because if it is you shouldn't worry. He's dead and-"

Beyond shook his head and stared up at the velvet night sky, "It's not that Light…it's just I want to relax and-"

"Hey, why don't we do it together?" Beyond fought the urge to smack the excited teen as Light grabbed his arm, "We can go dancing again, I liked that a lot and-"

"No." The word made Light pause and turn to face the man who stood statue still in his place. No one had told the boy 'no' before…and he didn't like it coming from Beyond's lips.

"What do you mean _no_?"the teen asked Beyond, stepping close till they were only a hand's length away from each other. Beyond's eyes narrowed and he hissed from his bright white teeth, "I. Don't. Want. To. Go. Anywhere. With. You. I want to be alone and think, and if you can't get that through your little preppy, teenage mind then-"

"I want to be with you, Beyond," Light whispered as he lunged at the man, pressing their lips together as he slammed Beyond into the alley wall. He wrapped his arms around the man and snaked his tongue into the surprised man's mouth, groaning in pleasure as the taste of ripened raspberries coated his tongue.

Beyond froze as the teen snaked a hand down his jeans and gripped him hard. Where had this come from, did the boy love him _this_ much? He pushed the boy away before he could begin to rub his manhood and took a shaky breath.

Damn, Light knew how to work his tongue.

"Light," he said, the venom from his eyes and words were gone now, replaced with only kindness. "Let's take it slow, huh?"

"No," the teen whispered and Beyond blinked at his brazenness, "I want you. Now, before we never see each other again." Beyond chuckled, raking his brain for an answer that would sedate the boy, "But…we can't remember. L's still with us and you know he doesn't like it when I touch you."

"What L doesn't know won't hurt him," was Light's reply. Beyond sighed and took Light's hand in his, "Look Lightbrite, let me just get some time by myself before we go any further. I have to kick Diane out of my life – and that's harder than it sounds – before I can give myself to you. Do you understand?"

Light smiled and nodded, glee in his young eyes. "Yeah, I do." Beyond mentally hi-fived himself as they walked back onto the street and Light stopped a taxi for him.

"Just wait Lightbrite," Beyond whispered into the teen's ear as he got into the cab, "just a few days and I'll be all yours." Light smirked and gently kissed Beyond's cheek, "I can't wait."

Light watched the taxi speed off into the distance and licked his lips, relishing in the still warm taste of raspberries. He chuckled and got a taxi for himself, telling the driver where he wanted to go with a smile. Light was a great liar since he knew he couldn't wait a minute for Beyond. The cab hurtled down forgotten alleyways and streets until they hit the docks, Light stepped out and strode confidently down the pier where the warehouse lay, the music seemed to pulse in the air. He waved at Bill as he entered the dancehall, searching for that mop of soft, midnight locks he knew so well.

There! It seemed to call out to him as he saw a lithe body gyrating on the floor, black hair swaying in the air. He ran towards it and gripped the person's arm hard, forcing them into a long, deep kiss as they moved out of the crowd and on to a soft bench. Light's smile faded as the scent of dead roses filled his nostrils instead of raspberries. He pulled back to see that he had not grabbed Beyond but a girl, the black wig fell off her head and blonde locks fell down her angelic face.

"That…was hot," she said, slipping into Light's lap as she pecked him gently on the neck. Her voice was a throaty roar and eyes as blue as cobalt stones as she said, "My name's Misa, what's yours?"

Light wanted to scream as he gazed at the beautiful girl in his lap bounced to the music but he paused and kissed her again, tasting her slowly. If he couldn't have Beyond, at least he could have something to play with for now. With a pleased smile he broke their embrace and said, "I'm Light. You have a hotel room?"

Misa giggled and rose off of Light, leading him to the door with a sway of her hips wrapping in a too tight slick black dress, "I thought you would never ask."


End file.
